<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours, Mine by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454129">Yours, Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel'>Intangibel (duskbutterfly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), BAMF Magnus Bane, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Dom/sub, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting kidnapped by a bunch of would-be jewellery thieves is not what Alec Lightwood has planned for his evening. Having his incredibly powerful warlock husband come charging to his rescue turns out to be 100% worth the time and effort. </p>
<p>Or: the ‘This World Inverted AU where Malec are married, crime is less gay than it should be and Alec discovers he has a power kink’ that nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours, Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partly inspired by <a href="https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com">writing-prompt-s’</a> prompt: “During a bank robbery you’re surprised when the criminals seem to recognise you and retreat in fear. Only later do you realise your high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate and has placed you on a “No Harm” List. You decide to pay them a visit after all these years.”</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://Intangibel.tumblr.com"></a>
  
</p>
<p>Not beta’d because this hot mess came to me in a brief fit of inspiration and I have no explanation for it. </p>
<p>Magnus Bane might not be the High Warlock of Brooklyn in This World Inverted but you’ll have to fight me if you think he doesn’t still have incredible power and influence in that city when he chooses to use it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Kidnapping someone is a lot of effort, a lot of planning and resources.” Alec said almost lazily as he propped himself up against the cold wall. Trying to find a comfortable way to sit with your hands tied behind your back was hard enough, having a split lip and a searing headache made it almost impossible. Maybe they'd slipped him something before they jumped him or maybe it was a side effect of his probable concussion that made him so calm but he couldn't help being curious about the two men who'd taken him. As an event planner, Alec knew exactly how much effort went into anything that relied on the perfect alignment of timetables. And this building, while spartan, was not derelict or abandoned. ”So I'll bite, why did you pick me out of all the citizens of New York?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”We know who your husband is,” the one with the rat tail braid said. Bristling with rage when Alec began to laugh. ”He screwed us with that fancy parlour trick and we thought we’d give him an incentive to give us what we’re owed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man continued to expand on his plan for revenge but Alec was beyond listening. He was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. These men were mundanes like him, they had no idea who or more importantly, what Magnus really was. These must be the two of the idiots who'd attempted to rob Magnus’ favourite jeweller and had been caught literally red-handed because the safe they'd been trying to crack stained their fingers with blood-red ink as soon as they spun the dial. It had been the start of a highly profitable venture away from tarot and into security systems. Word had spread among jewellers about a safe that could only be opened by the owner themselves and resisted coercion. Most believed it was a combination of biosecurity and the very mundane art of illusion and trickery but none argued with the results.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Stop laughing!” the beefier thug growled, slamming his fist into Alec’s gut, driving what little air he had left in his lungs out in a rush. ”You’ll see when he gets here. He won't like that we've roughed up his delicate little husband.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At six foot three, Alec honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had called him little or delicate.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Despite the pain radiating through his body, Alec couldn't help grinning as he caught sight of a flash of colour behind his tormentor. Blue might be the colour he saw most often, but red had always been the colour of angry men. Seeing it coiled like a burning rope around the neck of his captor was more attractive than it had any right to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To call it a fight would insult the utter dominance displayed by his husband from the moment he entered the room. When his tormentor had been ripped away from him Alec had seen the man with the rat tail crumpled against the far wall as though he’d been flung against it like a rag doll. Magnus stood in the centre of the room, his demure clothes somehow making the spectacle even more enthralling as his magic suspended the thief before him, the thug’s feet madly scrabbling for purchase against the air while burnt fingers still clawed at the red-hot rope of magic around his neck. The man had been right about one thing, Magnus certainly didn't like what he’d done to Alec.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec hadn't ever before considered violence as anything other than abhorrent but in this moment, with his husband looking ready to tear the other man limb from limb - he could feel his body responding. Could feel his blood rushing south and his breath catching as he watched Magnus force the other man to his knees before him, releasing just enough pressure around his throat for the other man to focus fully on Magnus’ words as he asserted his claim over Alec and his intention to destroy anyone who disturbed so much as a hair upon his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec must have made a sound, a moan perhaps, slipping out around the teeth he’d sunk into his bottom lip hard enough to reopen the split. Golden cat eyes met his and this time Alec didn't fight the sound. Magnus’ real eyes were his undoing at the best of times, but now, burning with possessive fury they were the single hottest thing he’d ever seen. With a snap, the man before Magnus collapsed and then his husband was stalking towards Alec. That tightly leashed power still radiating from him as his eyes ranged over him, lingering on the bloodied lip and blackening bruises before finally sliding down his neck, his gaze hot enough to have Alec arching into it, his chin tipping up and knees spreading - begging silently for his touch. A move that had magnus kneeling before him, hands reaching out to pull him onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec was so focused on the hand tangled in his shirt at the small of his back, pressing his hips hard against Magnus’ as his husband’s lips latched onto the corded muscles of his throat that he almost missed the surge of magic that crashed through him. The rush of power sweeping away all the pain inflicted by his captors and leaving only the ecstasy of Magnus’ body against his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You gave me quite a scare darling,” Magnus murmured as his teeth scraped against his throat, ”moaning like that with the marks of their violence against your skin and the man responsible finally in my grasp. He's lucky I've seen that look in your eyes before even if the submission is new, there might not have been a body for the police to find if I had thought you were crying out in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shivered, his arms straining at his bonds desperate to get closer as the dangerous edge to those words flicked switches he didn't even know he had. Registering with a jerk that the rough rope that had previously torn at his skin his had become silk, like the rope they'd played with once at home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Knew you’d come,” Alec said his voice deep and rough, ”knew you'd show them exactly who I belong to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec came with his husband’s teeth sinking into his shoulder, the single word ”mine” still echoing in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time the word that got out was that Alexander Lightwood-Bane was off limits. The criminals of New York may not have ever met him or know who had the kind of authority to make such a blanket declaration but they all recognised him on sight, retreating in fear from the newest member of the state wide no harm list. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not really sure what this is but I’d love to know what you think. </p>
<p>You can also come talk to me about Malec in every universe on tumblr here: <a href="https://Intangibel.tumblr.com">Intangibel</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>